


True Colors

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-03-01
Updated: 1995-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana wants revenge on Donovan, and tries to destroy the person he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Das wahre Gesicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132633) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)



> First published in **Uncharted Waters 12** in 1995

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

Donovan sighed as he caught sight of the slightly concerned look behind the smile, knowing he would not be able to brush off his mood with this person. Julie knew him too well.

"Tyler."

The smile melted into compassion as Julie hitched herself up onto the bonnet of the pick-up using the bumper to give herself a firmer footing. They sat in silence gazing across the dusty compound to where the last rays of a dying day slipped over the edge of the world plunging them into twilight. Julie shivered as the air grew noticeably colder. She smiled again as an arm snaked around her tiny waist to pull her into the warmth of Donovan's body, pleased that the end of their relationship had not also ended their closeness.

"So, what about Tyler?"

"I was just wondering where he is... right now."

Julie shook her head in quiet resignation. To anyone else, Michael Donovan appeared to be as open as a book but, over the years she had discovered layer upon layer of defenses hidden below the surface. Some of them had been easy to peel away, others had taken the bitter experience of war to understand and yet there were still many more secrets hidden behind the locked doors within his mind. However, she had figured out a long time ago that the constant bickering between Tyler and Donovan was just a camouflage. Underneath the macho front were two men who were afraid to admit they cared about each other but getting Donovan to admit this would be near impossible so she chose her words carefully.

"We all miss him - and Robin, and Chris..."

"Sure."

Julie chewed on her lower lip, certain she had missed something very important, something that danced around the edges of her mind, too elusive to capture when there were so many other things to deal with.

"I came out to tell you we had a message from Tyler."

Julie felt herself pushed away as large hands grasped her shoulders, his body twisting round until they were face to face. The chameleon eyes were wide with sudden interest.

"What did he say? Is he on his way back?"

"He said they had a few problems getting to Chicago but to tell everyone - you and Elizabeth - that they're all okay. He didn't say what he was doing next but I got the impression he's heading further east - perhaps New York."

The light seemed to go out of Donovan's eyes and he looked away across the compound. The silence lengthened with the shadows and Donovan gave a wry smile as he likened the encroaching night to the darkness that eclipsed his soul. His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the soft shivering of the small body sitting close by his side. For a moment his spirit lifted as he remembered how lucky he was to have such a good friend but then he thought of the stocky man with ebony eyes that teased and taunted. What he would give to have that body by his side right now to dispel the gloom that weighed down his heart. Tyler had a knack of goading people out of their bouts of self-pity that was too calculated to be mere insensitivity.

Donovan smiled as he wondered who Tyler was manipulating at this moment. His mind gave another translation to that thought and he felt a stab of resentment as he wondered whether Tyler had found someone to help him through the long, lonely nights. He hissed in annoyance. What Tyler did was none of his business and if the man should find some willing body to ease away some of the stresses of his life then what right did he have to complain. Brutally, Donovan squashed the small inner voice before it could be heard.

"It's getting cold out here, we'd best get inside. We'll head back to LA in the morning."

Confusion crossed the pretty features at the choked up words, certain once more she had missed something of extreme importance.

"Sure."

Donovan pushed himself off the bonnet and started to walk back towards the main building. He stopped suddenly and looked back. Their eyes met as the last light faded and Julie drew an inward breath as she read the intense need in her companion. He reached out towards her and, after a moments hesitation, she jumped from the bonnet and took his hand.

********************

"Are you awake?"

"Hmmm Hm."

"You're in love him, aren't you?"

Julie heard rather than saw the head that turned towards her. A ragged sigh filled the quiet room.

"How did you know?"

"You called out his name when you came."

"Oh God, Julie. I'm so sorry..."

"Ssshh, it doesn't matter. Our love affair ended months ago. I'm not even sure why I'm here now except you needed me tonight - needed someone."

The silence stretched between them as Donovan waited for the angry accusations of being used. He frowned, his breath catching in his throat when he realized Julie had no intention of making a big scene over his love for another man.

"You don't mind me loving Tyler?"

Julie laughed softly at the tentative words.

"I've seen so many terrible things since this war began that a simple thing like that isn't going to faze me. Does he know?"

A small choked laugh followed before he answered.

"You must be joking. Can you imagine what he'd do if he ever found out?"

"I think you'd be surprised..."

"Sure, surprised if he leaves me alive. That man doesn't know the meaning of love. Jeezus, why did I have to fall for him?"

Julie smiled to herself in the darkness. She knew things about Tyler that would... but now was not the time for discussion as she could sense Donovan was too wrapped up in self-pity to listen.

********************

The end of the war came swiftly following the arrival of the Leader, almost an anti-climax after all the years of fighting. Julie nudged Donovan's side as the shuttle carrying the Leader and Elizabeth took off towards the Visitor home planet.

"Now that scares me."

Donovan flicked his gaze over to where Diana stood with her henchman, Lt James. The metallic bands that bound their wrists gleamed as they awaited passage back to Sirius to stand trial for their crimes against the Leader, but it was the small smile playing about Diana's lips that caught Julie's eye. That Diana was up to something was not in doubt. Donovan's attention was recaptured by the ignition of the shuttle's main engines. The sudden flash of light filling the viewing screen as the craft exploded into a million pieces brought gasps of horror from around the large hangar bay.

For a moment Diana was stunned. She had ordered James to set the timer on the bomb to detonate once the craft had reached the Dark Zone but that was many days distant from Earth. Her mind leaped at the opportunity to take advantage of the situation and she whipped the laser pistol from the holster of her momentarily distracted guard, her expression changing to false anger and disbelief.

"Traitor!!"

A shot rang out, echoing alone around the vast flight deck for what seemed an eternity until joined by fire from several more weapons.

"Philip!"

Donovan pushed his way between the scattering figures to where the Inspector General of the Visitor forces had crumpled to the floor. He pulled the Visitor into his arms, horrified by the green stain that spread across the bright red uniform.

"Julie!"

The small woman was at his side before he had finished calling her name, her hands pulling apart the tunic to examine the wound. As the realisation of what had happened swept through the tall resistance leader, horror was replaced by anger. Carefully, Donovan laid Philip's head on the floor and jumped up to join in the battle that raged around them. He spotted the dark, curly hair of his adversary, now free from her shackles and he wrestled a pistol from a nearby Visitor. Donovan added his own firepower to the fierce battle. The dark head jerked back as one of his laser bolts sliced across her perfect cheek. She screamed in pain, clutching her face where the pseudo-skin hung in a blackened and tattered ribbon. Donovan kept on firing as Diana's troops retreated.

"Donovan."

The well-remembered voice cut through the noise of laser fire and Donovan turned back to where Philip was leaning up on one elbow. Julie was sitting beside him, a grin plastered across her face.

"What the..."

"I thought Diana's people would try something so I left orders for my men to open fire at her troops should anything happen to me. Also, I took other precautions."

Philip pulled back the red tunic to reveal the heavy-duty body armor.

"But... all the blood..?"

"The shot hit an unprotected part of my arm."

"And the Leader's shuttle?"

"The pilot located and removed the bomb. It was primed to explode once they reached the Dark Zone between Sirius and Earth."

"I don't get it..."

"The Leader's shuttle is safe. The bomb was transferred to a decoy shuttle sent out under automatic pilot. As the Earth expression goes, I had to give Diana enough rope so she could hang herself. Allowing her to believe she had destroyed the Leader accomplished that aim. Now there is no need for her to stand trial on Sirius. She has been judged and found guilty -and the penalty is death."

A lieutenant came to a halt in front of his Commander, his breath coming in fast pants as youthful eagerness suffused his features.

"Philip. Diana's troops are cornered on Flight deck four."

"Excellent. Send two units to cover all exits including airduct outlets. No-one is to escape."

Another two hours passed before the fighting was over.

"Philip. One of the Sky fighter's is missing..."

"And so are Diana and James."

Philip hissed in annoyance as Donovan informed him of the escape.

"Send out patrols. I want them back, dead or alive."

********************

Diana looked up as another thump sounded on the roof of the Skyfighter where James was busy concealing the craft. She turned back to gaze into the only reflective surface she could find in the small craft. Carefully, she pulled the remaining tattered fragments of the pseudo-skin away from her own burnt hide and threw the mask and hair piece onto the floor where it lay like the face of a deflated rubber doll. She gazed back at her own reflection. The humanoid sapphire eyes seemed out of place within the reptilian face so she plucked out each contact lens. Her own eyes glowed with pain and anger as she studied the charred and blackened scales. Once she had been called the most beautiful creature on Sirius. Males had fallen at her feet to worship her perfection but the tissue on her left cheek had been seared to the bone. A noise from behind sent her spinning round in time to catch a look of revulsion cross her Lieutenant's face. She hissed loudly, her forked tongue flicking back and forth in anger.

"Get out!"

James backed away leaving her alone in the skyfighter. Diana turned back to the make-shift mirror and made a solemn vow.

"You will pay for this, Donovan. I will seek out the most precious thing in your life and destroy it, slowly, in front of you."

********************

Many weeks passed with no sign of the ex-commander of the Visitor forces. Diana seemed to have disappeared into thin air and, even after so short a time, people had begun to forget about her for there was too much to be done. Mother ships were reviving their cargoes and restoring the humans to their friends and families. Whole towns of people arrived dazed and disorientated. New mother ships entered orbit to release those who were still alive from the vast numbers that had been transported to Sirius as food and cannon fodder in their war against other alien races.

Donovan stretched out to ease the muscles in his neck and sighed in disappointment. No-one had seen or heard from Tyler since that final communication from Chicago. He talked softly to himself.

"I must be out'ta practice."

It had never taken him so long to track down the elusive ex-CIA operative before the Visitors arrived but in those days Tyler had still been employed by the Government - and Donovan had made many contacts in that area.

"Any luck?"

He swung around in the seat as he was joined by his fellow resistance leader. Julie had been kept busy over the passed few weeks and the signs of strain were visible on her pretty face. Donovan reached out and allowed a finger to trail along the darkened circle under one eye.

"You look tired. You should get some rest."

"And you didn't answer my question. Any luck?"

Donovan sighed and shook his head.

"No. He seems to have vanished off the face of the Earth." Donovan forestalled the question that leaped into the bright, blue eyes. "Philip had them check the entry for every Caucasian male captured in this half of the hemisphere since Tyler's last report, listing all distinguishing marks.

"I can only remember that semi-circular scar on his left temple." Donovan shrugged. "What are the others - and how did you find out about them?"

Donovan blushed as Julie tried to lighten the air by teasing her ex-lover.

"We were forced to share a room in Jakarta."

"And?"

"And nothing. At the time I had little more than contempt for him. Thought he was a mercenary, just in it for the money. To be honest I thought even worse of him when I found out he was CIA, 'cos' that left working only for pleasure."

The voice trailed off as Donovan immersed himself in thoughts of the past. It was a preoccupation he had taken to over the passed few months as he wondered when contempt had turned to respect and then finally to love.

"Playa del. Mar."

Donovan looked back up in amazement at the answer to his unspoken question and watched as Julie pushed a hand through her honey-blonde hair.

"That was the first time I heard you introduce Tyler to someone without there being contempt in your voice. And the first time I ever heard him thank you for covering his back."

"Yeah, well I guess we'd both grown up a bit since Jakarta."

********************

Tyler groaned as a hand forced his chin up. He tried to focus on the malevolent pale blue eyes of a lizard he had never seen before. The Visitor smiled but remained silent.

"Mr Tyler, how good of you to join us."

Tyler snapped his head around as the silky voice penetrated the fog of his drug-soaked mind. "Diana." he breathed contemptuously.

He squinted as he tried to make out the familiar features of his arch-nemesis. Her face was shrouded in shadows but she leant forward just as his vision cleared. Tyler sneered.

"I see life's been a little ugly for you recently."

Diana pulled back into the shadow, her human mouth drawn into a tight line. She had cursed James when he brought back this new mask. The late owner had not been very selective in her choice of design; the chin was too pointed, the forehead too high and the eyes narrow and close together. The sapphire contacts did little to improve the features. Diana had studied the human concept of beauty in great detail before designing her previous disguise. The now deceased owner of this mask had taken no such care.

"But the mind is still as sharp."

"Let's cut the small-talk, Diana. What do you want with me?"

Diana smiled. "I see your social skills have not improved since we last met."

Tyler bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile but his dark eyes were as cold as the blood of the reptile standing opposite. He said nothing.

"Michael Sean Donovan." She paused but proceeded when she gained no visible response. "I want to know all about him. I want to know what will destroy him..."

"Waking up with that face on the next pillow..."

The force of the slap knocked his head sideways and Tyler tasted blood where his lip had split. He straightened up, his hard, obsidian eyes boring into the familiar deep blue of his enemy.

"I believe Mr Tyler needs a little help."

Tyler took a sharp inward breath as his head was pushed sideways and a gas-pressurized device was used to force an unknown drug into his bloodstream. James stepped back and placed the device back on the table and then waited, patiently, for the drug to take effect.

"Now, Mr Tyler. Perhaps you would care to answer a few questions. What colour are your eyes?"

Tyler frowned as he fought to prevent the words that echoed around his mind from spilling from his lips but the need to speak was overpowering.

"...brown..."

"Yes, you have beautiful dark brown eyes."

Tyler pulled back as a cold fingernail caressed his face. Liquid sapphire eyes came within inches of his own and his muscles clenched with the desire to reach up and choke the insane light from them but he was held firm by the restraining straps. He wanted to spit into the exquisite face but his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Where is Donovan?"

He struggled not to answer even though the question was quite trivial. One only had to tune in the radio to hear Donovan's name and location mentioned. Sometimes you would even hear his voice.

"...Los Angeles..."

"Yes. Very good. Now, who would he die for?"

"...Sean..."

"His son. Good - but not good enough. Give me another name?"

"...Julie..."

"We know all these names. This is a waste of time."

Diana allowed a predator smile to stretch the pseudo-skin as she approached her subordinate. "The death of Sean and Julie would hurt Donovan deeply but I don't want to hurt him - I want to destroy him. I want him to watch the most precious person in his life die slowly and painfully by my hand. I want him to beg for death because life no longer holds meaning."

Diana returned to the dazed human.

"No, Mr Tyler. The relationship between Donovan and Julie Parrish ended some time ago. Now there is someone else. Someone more important than life itself. Tell me who that is? Tell me her name."

She watched in barely concealed excitement as the human struggled against the drug, her eyes gleaming in anticipation as she allowed the tip of her reptilian tongue to slide across the false, painted lips.

"...me..."

Her face creased in anger while James turned away in laughter. She reached for the hypo-spray intending to shoot another dose of truth serum into the human but her hand faltered part way. Was it possible? Her contact within Philip's forces had told her Donovan had been searching for Tyler since the end of the war. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted the human's head up until she could study the strong features. Her calculating look melted into a knowing smile. She had studied Human sexuality in all it's varied forms and knew it was a possibility, a very real possibility - but there was only one way to find out.

********************

Donovan spun around as his sixth sense kicked in but then a huge grin split his face in two. "Chris Faber."

He reached out a hand and glanced around, his mind supplying an image of Tyler leaning nonchalantly against a nearby wall or hiding behind the larger frame of his associate. Faber recognized the action.

"He ain't here and before you ask, I ain't seen him in two days."

"Where is he?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I know you've been trying to get hold of him an' thought maybe one of your lizard friends picked him up."

"No, they would have told me. Let's go talk."

Julie and Donovan listened carefully as Faber described the last time he saw Tyler.

"When I went back to pick him up a coupla hours later he was nowhere in sight. I checked around but nobody remembers seeing anything 'cept some big, blond guy."

"James?"

Donovan and Faber stared at the young biochemist and seeing Faber's quizzical look Donovan gave him a quick description. "About 6 foot 2, straight, blonde hair, blue eyes. Big build. Lt James came onto the scene shortly before you left for Chicago. He was Diana's playmate right up to the end of the war. When she escaped from the Mothership she took him with her... but why would Diana go after Tyler?"

Julie frowned.

"Revenge? Tyler caused a great deal of damage to her reputation especially after the destruction at Playa del. Mar. She probably had a very hard time explaining how a small band of humans could breach her security and kill some high ranking Visitors."

Faber nodded. He hadn't been a part of that attack group but the results had lifted human morale right across the world.

"It's possible. That scaly bitch can sure hold a grudge."

"We've got to speed up the search for Diana..."

All eyes turned as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Donovan frowned as he read the concerned expression on the Inspector General's face.

"Diana has Tyler."

Donovan indicated the others around him. "We just figured that out. But there's more?"

"Yes. I have a message." Philip unfolded a piece of paper and translated the Visitor symbols. "If you want to see Tyler then meet me at the scene of my greatest loss."

Faber shook his head slowly. "That sure narrows the field down to most of the planet."

"She's on board the LA mother ship."

"What...?"

"Impossible, my people would have..."

"Think about it. Diana craves power. If her plan to assassinate the Leader, and you, had succeeded then she might have become the supreme ruler of both Sirius and Earth. That was her greatest loss."

"I'll order a full search of the ship..."

"No. If you get too close she might kill Tyler. Anyway, I think I know where she is. Let me go alone."

"I don't think that's wise..."

"Julie?"

Donovan turned away from the others, his eyes wide as he begged for support from the one person who knew his deepest secret. Tyler was too important to him. He couldn't risk losing him, not now, not when he had finally worked up enough courage to make his love known to the enigmatic man. Julie felt her face collapse in anguish, wishing she could give in to the desperate pleading in the too bright eyes.

"Philip's right. You can't go alone. I'll go with you."

"You ain't leaving me behind."

Donovan swallowed hard. He had heard that tone of voice from the large man before and knew there could be no compromise. His head dropped in despair and he nodded reluctantly.

********************

"Diana. This is Donovan."

The view screen on the main control deck of the LA mother ship remained blank as the technician tried to override the programming that prevented them from accessing Diana's laboratory. Philip stood beside Donovan, his mind seething with anger as he recognised the way in which he had been manipulated into sealing off the laboratory area. The technician who reported the so-called dangerous radiation accident had been apprehended but showed only fanatical pride in his actions.

A sudden flicker brought the screen to life to reveal the face of a stranger. Donovan frowned until a sneering smile crossed the narrow features - a sneer all too familiar. The sapphire eyes glittered in amusement as she saw recognition sweep across Donovan's expressive face. The honeyed voice gave final proof of the identity of the creature on the view screen in front of him.

"Such a pleasure to hear from old friends."

"Where's Tyler?"

"I'm afraid he's a little tired following a very intimate conversation... but I see no reason why you shouldn't see him."

The viewer panned round until it fell upon a prone, half-naked human. Alarm widened the green-blue eyes until a slight head movement gave Donovan proof that Tyler was still alive. Off screen, Diana smiled as Donovan's face softened, betraying the love he felt for her prisoner. She flicked a switch that would disable the two-way audio link so Donovan could hear every sound in the laboratory but none would bleed in the other direction, and then she nodded to Lt James. The big frame of the Visitor lieutenant blocked Donovan's view of Tyler momentarily as James reached down for his prisoner. Tyler was shaken hard and then pulled into a sitting position. The dark eyes fought to open and an unfocused gaze tried to hold onto the achingly familiar features of Michael Donovan before exhaustion took hold. He hissed in pain as his head was forced back up from where it had fallen and more drugs were forced into his bloodstream. Tyler found himself focusing on the crystal-blue eyes as Diana continued the soft litany of words that had started months before in the Conversion chamber.

"Remember your wife and child. Remember how Donovan betrayed them. He took them from you and then he murdered them. Donovan betrayed the Resistance, he has betrayed you. Donovan handed you over to me. He wants to see you suffer. Even now he is watching and anticipating your pain. He wants to see you broken..."

The iron fist striking his temple snapped his head sideways, stunning Tyler and reinforcing the words as his drugged mind formed images of Donovan's face twisting in sadistic pleasure. Disbelief opened the blue-green eyes wide and the word that echoed through Donovan's mind also resounded in his own ears.

"NO!"

Diana grinned insanely as she observed Donovan's shocked reaction - the silent cry of denial falling from his lips as he watched the large Visitor rained blow upon blow on the one person he loved beyond life itself. Diana's grin widened even further as the visual connection between the laboratory and the control center was broken by an unseen hand.

"Mike? Mike?"

Small fingers covered Donovan's clenched fists as they clung tightly to the edge of the console, his wide eyes still staring into the blank screen, his mind reliving the sight of the large Visitor reaching for Tyler. The voice penetrated the layers of shock and he turned his head until his pain-darkened eyes met horror-filled blue ones.

"Oh God, Mike. Why? Why?"

Donovan's jaw began to work but no words were uttered. He shook his head in denial. Behind him he could hear a soft murmur as Faber used every derogatory word his mind could dredge up to describe the creature who had ordered the assault on his friend. Julie backed away in fear as an expression of pure hatred crossed the face in front of her, an expression she had never thought to see upon those gentle features.

Diana turned and watched the shudders quiver through the battered body as her Lieutenant continued his attack on the human pinned beneath him, her nose twitching as the heavy smell of iron assailed her senses from the blood seeping from many cuts.

"Enough."

James glanced up in surprise at the venom in his commander's voice but moved away from the human leaving Tyler wrapped tightly in a ball where he had tried to protect himself from the physical and mental assault.

"He's no use to me dead. While he lives my revenge goes on."

James watched as she knelt beside the barely conscious human, her long fingers reaching out to caress his stubbled face and then card through the sweat-dampened hair. She smiled and leaned down to lick at a small trickle of blood that spilled from the corner of his mouth, savouring it's taste as one would sample a rare vintage.

"We should leave here now. Philip will..."

Diana laughed. "Philip will do nothing. Not while we have Mr Donovan's beloved."

An explosion rocked the laboratory. The viewer snapped back into life as Donovan gained his feet but the face on the screen did not belong to the either Diana, James or Tyler. Philip moved closer.

"Sir, the Laboratory is secure."

"And the occupants?"

"Lt James is dead but the human lives."

"And Diana?"

The soldier flinched as he recognized the cold ferocity in Donovan's voice. "Alive..."

"Make sure she stays that way. Diana and I have a score to settle."

Donovan charged from the control room with the others in close pursuit. As he entered the laboratory Donovan's eyes flicked over to where Tyler lay curled in the fetal position and he froze. Angry red marks marred the pale, exposed flesh, blending with the purple and black signs of an earlier beating. He snapped out of his shocked state as Tyler's large associate pushed him aside. Faber shrugged off his worn fatigue jacket and covered the battered body but the deep bruising still visible was enough to fuel Donovan's hatred. He glanced across to where Lt James lay, green scales glistening through torn pseudo-skin where he had been hit by multiple laser fire.

Slowly, Donovan walked over and dropped down by Tyler's side. He reached out and stroked the damp hair but stopped as the body shuddered beneath his hand. Glazed, dark eyes opened wide in fear and hatred, narrowing in confusion when they found familiar blue-green eyes above him rather than the crystal blue of his torturer. The pain-filled eyes dropped away in exhaustion and relief only to fall upon a group of Visitors on the other side of the room. Donovan frowned as another presence made itself known and he glanced across to find Julie on her knees by his side. He gazed into her drawn features but could not dredge up even the smallest of smiles as he dammed the tidal wave of his emotions behind a cold mask of fury. Diana sneered as Donovan rose to his feet and turned to face her.

"Stand away from her." Donovan waited impatiently as the Visitor guards seeked approval from their leader before letting go of their former Commander. "You said Diana has been tried and found guilty of her crimes against the Leader, and the penalty is death."

Donovan caught the affirming nod from the corner of his eye then raised the laser pistol, not surprised when he gained no objection from the Inspector General. The sneer dropped from the unfamiliar features and Donovan could read the fear that crawled into the sapphire eyes. He hesitated and Diana misread this as weakness. She laughed, walking towards him with her familiar arrogant gait, but stopped when he raised the gun once more.

"Why, Diana?"

Diana glanced passed the tall resistance leader to where Tyler lay curled on his side, his unfocused gaze watching the whole show. She could feel Tyler's hatred even through his pain and this served only to heighten her pleasure; her conceit fueling her belief that she had succeeded in her plan to destroy any love Tyler may have had for Michael Donovan. With a quick movement she ripped the human mask away from her head to reveal the ugly, raw wound across her face.

"This is why. I had beauty, position, power - until you and your wretched little resistance group ruined everything. With human slaves for food and combat we would have wiped out our enemies."

"You're insane."

Diana turned to face the Inspector General.

"Insane? It was I who led our people to this planet. It was I who created the serum against their diseases, the pseudo-skin to protect our scales. It was my great plans that brought about the downfall of every government on this pitiful world. And for what? To see my victories credited to others, to see the rewards piled on other heads while I waited for the summons from the Leader. Instead he gives me to Charles and takes Elizabeth, a pathetic half-breed, in my place. Eventually he may have tired of her exotic form. I was the Leader's favorite and I should have been his consort. I would have become the Empress of a mighty empire stretching across this whole sector of the galaxy, with or without our great Leader, but who could look upon me now without revulsion."

She turned back to face Donovan.

"You destroyed me and now I have destroyed you."

Anger suffused her as a mixture of horror and pity crossed the faces of those present. She screamed at this final outrage -how dare they pity her! - and lunged for the drawn laser pistol, spitting venom at the creature she held most to blame for her destruction. The scream was silenced as the sound of a laser blast filled the air. The former Commander of the Visitor forces dropped to the floor, one fiery eye still visible through the dislodged sapphire lens. With a final convulsion the insane light died in her eyes and she lay still. The laser pistol dropped from Donovan's numbed fingers to clatter against the metallic floor. Somehow he knew it was over this time. There would be other pockets of resistance to the new-found peace but none would be as deadly. Donovan crossed to Tyler's side and lowered himself to the floor. Tentatively he reached out towards the battered face. Diana had known of his love for this man and her razor-sharp mind had used the knowledge to inflict the greatest pain she could imagine. He sighed deeply as warm fingers wrapped themselves tightly around his own and his eyes were caught and held but, suddenly, Donovan could see only pain, horror and hatred reflected in the dark depths. Diana had won after all. She had sought to destroy the one thing he wanted beyond life and had succeeded. All his hopes and dreams of a future with this man by his side shattered into tiny pieces and with bitter tears stinging the back of his eyes, he released his grip, stood up and walked away.

********************

Two days passed before Julie tracked Donovan down to the former resistance base. She sighed as she saw the forlorn figure sitting with stooped shoulders, staring out beyond the lighthouse to where the sea rolled gently and seabirds glided on the slight breeze. As she approached she noticed his eyes were red and sore from crying. Julie chewed on her bottom lip and pushed the blond hair away from her face in an unconscious gesture of concern. She sat down beside him, close enough for him to notice her presence but not close enough to touch, and pretended not to see the red-rimmed eyes.

"He's been asking for you. He doesn't understand why you left."

"You saw what she did to him."

"Yes, but..."

"How can I face him again? Even if he hasn't been twisted by that bitch he must realize she hurt him to hurt me. By now he will know how I feel about him, how I wanted him."

Donovan turned away from the rolling waves, his dull, lifeless eyes held by the deep blue of his ex-lover. Her eyes darkened, a mirror to the pain he could no longer bear.

"Even if he didn't hate me before, he will now."

"No, you're wrong. Tyler doesn't hate you. How can you be so blind? He loves you. He always has loved you. Why do you think he turned up in the first place? There were a dozen resistance groups in the California area at the beginning of the war, but he came to ours. He came to protect you, afraid you would get yourself killed if he wasn't around to watch your back. He only left for Chicago when he thought he had become a danger to you..."

"No, you're wrong. He wanted to take over the group..."

"The only move he ever made was following my escape. Diana converted me - oh, not fully - but enough for me to pose a real threat to you. He wanted me placed as far away from you as possible and it took a long time to convince him to trust me with your life." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she realized the next few words would destroy any future she may have imagined with Donovan.

"He loves you, Mike. Go to him."

She gazed up into eyes that had widened with a desperate need to find hope and truth in her words. A soft smile of deep affection crossed her face.

"Trust me."

********************

The lights in the infirmary were turned down low but Mike could still make out the angular features. Dark lashes fanned across the closed eyes and the nostrils flared softly with each slow breath drawn into the sleeping body. Donovan allowed his gaze to follow the contours of the peaceful face. The slight arching of the eyebrows, the high cheekbones that curved towards perfect ears and down to a strong jaw. Almost three days had passed since the vicious beating but the deep bruising that marred one side of the mouth and blackened one eye seemed worse than Donovan remembered. The swollen lip looked less painful but a frown creased the tall forehead as a slight movement pulled on the healing wound. Donovan knew there would be more bruising down the length of the strong body for he had not been able to take his horrified gaze away from the sight of Lt James kicking and punching the drugged and defenseless man. Donovan pulled a chair towards the side of the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. As he lowered himself into the chair the eyes opened just the barest fraction and, as recognition reached the sleepy mind, they opened fully. Donovan held his breath as he waited for hatred to fill the dark eyes but his insides melted when, instead, he gained a hesitant smile. All his love for the other flowed out upon a single, soul-deep sigh of relief. Tyler smiled more confidently, trying not to put too much pressure on the damaged lip. He tried to sit up but was stopped by strong yet gentle hands.

"You need to rest."

Donovan grinned as he felt the body relax beneath his hands, finding no trace of fear or loathing within the other man. He reached out tentatively and brushed a hand across the scarred temple and into the dark hair, pushing the short strands behind one ear. His movements growing bolder when he felt no apprehension from the other and he leaned in closer until his mouth could brush the uninjured corner of Tyler's mouth. Donovan pulled back in awe when the expected explosion of outrage did not happen. Instead he found another small smile playing about his companion's lips.

"Are you okay?"

The soft expression died instantly and Donovan regretted his words. He had not meant to remind Tyler of his injuries only to know if the man was comfortable with the gentle caress. Donovan reached for his companion in mute apology and sighed in relief as fingers closed around his own.

"I'm sorry."

Tyler released the hand and covered Donovan's mouth with his fingers.

"It's okay. You think you're the only... person she despised on this planet. You were just... flavor of the month because of that nice job you done on her face."

Tyler swallowed hard. Talking was still a little painful but he wanted to reassure the other man. He wanted Donovan to know she had not twisted him with her drugs and malicious words.

"At least the bitch is dead now. She can't hurt us anymore -unless you let her. Let's... dump the self-pity... where it belongs."

"I will if you will."

Tyler grinned and then grimaced, drawing in a sharp breath as he overstretched the cut on his lip. He allowed the tip of his tongue to tentatively explore the damaged area and sighed in annoyance as he tasted blood. Donovan dabbed at the small trickle of blood with a handkerchief, a devilish smile creeping across his face.

"I knew your face would crack if you ever smiled."

Tyler punched him half-heartedly and then pulled Donovan down into a deeper kiss. Donovan pulled away and laughed.

"Now you've made it worse."

"Then you'd better have... another go at kissing it better."

Tyler frowned as he felt Donovan hesitate. The chameleon eyes were barely visible in the subdued lighting but Tyler knew what doubts would be churning around the ex-Reporter's mind. Tyler had been held by that same fear of rejection for years, frightened to see the trusting expression contort in disgust and betrayal. He believed his own fears had subsided after the halted discussion with Julie earlier that day but now he was not so certain. What if Julie had been wrong? What if it were just brotherly affection Donovan felt towards him? Tyler swallowed, suddenly afraid that his worst fears were to be realized. He trembled softly as he waited for that final rejection.

Donovan watched the myriad emotions cross the expressive face, suddenly aware of how this man had interpreted his hesitation.

"No." he whispered softly to give denial to the awakening dread but knew actions spoke louder than words.

Donovan lowered his mouth softly onto the other's and allowed his tongue to tease across the lips sending electric shocks running through both of their bodies. He sighed into the mouth that opened cautiously beneath his insistent touch and let his tongue reach into the unexplored territory. The sensitive tip stroked across the soft inner cheek and strong white teeth, tasting the uniqueness that was Tyler. He felt a soft sigh of regret as he pulled back, releasing the mouth beneath his.

"I thought she had taken you from me."

"I came to terms with my Conversion... and the death of my wife and child... a long time ago. She was a fool to think she could use that against me... a second time."

Pliant lips took Tyler's again with infinite tenderness and Donovan moaned as he felt the wet, velvet softness of the other's tongue as it battled idly with his own, his hand reaching out to pull the dark head closer. Gentle fingers carded through thick, golden brown hair then traced a path along the firm, square jaw as they tasted each other. Finally, Tyler pulled away, his breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to control his erratic breathing. Eventually, the trembling ceased and he surrendered to the soft caress of long fingers that followed the curve of his ear down to his vulnerable throat before trailing along his collar bone. Tyler stilled as the soft exploration continued. The palm of Donovan's hand skimmed across the plane of his companion's chest, gliding across one nipple and sending new sensations coursing through Tyler's body.

"Come to bed with me."

Donovan gazed around the silent room until his eyes fell upon the closed door. He looked back, his heart hammering in his chest as he was captured by lust and love filled eyes.

"This isn't the time or the place, Tyler."

"I don't... give a damn. Come to bed with me."

Donovan took a deep breath then released it slowly as he reached up to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged the soft material from his shoulders and let the shirt drop to the floor then, having kicked off his sneakers, he stood up and unzipped the denim jeans. He pushed these down his long legs and stepped out of the restricting material. Tyler followed every movement until Donovan stood naked in front of him then he pulled back the light cover and shifted to the far side of the bed. Donovan paused for a moment to study the strong, firm body that had been offered to him. His eyes wandered down the broad, almost hairless chest, across the flat stomach then followed a path of soft, dark hair to the groin where the semi-erect organ bobbed with each breath drawn into the waiting body. The low lighting threw strange, dark shadows across the pale, exposed flesh but, as Donovan reached to outline the darkness spreading across the sharply defined ribcage he heard a soft moan. Donovan snatched back his hand as he realized there was no shadow, only a massive dark bruise. He glanced up in concern only to find embarrassment rather than pain reflected across the pale features. Donovan felt his heart flip as he recognized the cause of the embarrassment and grinned in adoration of the man lying before him.

"You're beautiful."

Tyler smiled, pleased that the physical perfection that stood before him could find beauty in his own battle-scarred form. Donovan reached out a hand and traced the length of one scar.

"I don't remember this one. It looks new."

"It is new. I caught a glancing shot... from a lizard patrol on the way to Chicago." As he felt the other pull away in despair, Tyler grabbed hold of the hand and pulled Donovan until the man was seated on the bed. "Stop tormenting yourself, Gooder. I'm here and I'm alive - and I want you."

He pulled the sensitive face towards him and took the mouth in a soul-searing kiss, heedless of the pain it caused to his damaged lip. The mouth pulled away to press kisses against his jaw then lower as Donovan covered his lover's throat in soft bites, licking across the collar bone as he covered the smaller body with his own. His mouth descended upon a nipple, sucking and biting the small nub until it hardened under the onslaught. He could hear a soft gasp from his lover as sensations trickled along nerve-endings, rippling the muscles in his abdomen and triggering a pulse that coaxed the swelling organ into full life. Donovan smiled against the flat stomach as fingers dragged through his thick brown hair, clutching the locks in tightly clenched fists and grasping him tighter as Donovan's mouth descended upon him. Hands caught Tyler's hips as the smaller man bucked beneath the almost intolerable pressure of Donovan's tongue swirling over the sensitive glans as he sucked the life essence from his lover. Tyler twisted his head until he could smother his cries in the pillow and came with a silent scream that would have torn his throat apart had he let it loose.

He collapsed in a quivering heap against the bed sheets, his hands pushed aside as Donovan crept back up the bed to lie alongside him. Desperately, Tyler tried to keep his eyes open, fighting to stay awake so he return the same pleasure to Donovan. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes when he realized he was losing the battle but a soft voice close to his ear reassured him.

"It's okay. Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Hours later Julie opened the door carefully and gazed in to find Tyler held in a strong embrace. A small movement caught her eye as she started to close the door and in the small amount of light spilling from the corridor, Julie saw Donovan smile.

THE END


End file.
